


Lucina's Birthday

by Blackhawks8



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhawks8/pseuds/Blackhawks8
Summary: Lucina's birthday was approaching. Palutena plans the whole day to celebrate her beloved's birthday.





	Lucina's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Lucina's birthday, I've decided to write a fic about it. The story is after the events in A Goddess and a Swordswoman. It's a bit rush, but I hope you guys like it.

2 weeks before April 20  
The competition in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate was several months old. Many changes pertaining to the competitive environment such as the number of stocks in single matches, the shield mechanics, and the difficulty of recovering to the stage were implemented. It was an enjoyable time for all the competitors and newcomers to get into the fray and fight for the gold. That is until several fighters were given negative feedback by the fans themselves. Most of them did not mind as they were veterans and had a strong mental fortitude. They were used to it. However, one was not taking it very well. Despite her status as a clone or rather Echo Fighter, that was not the major part of why Lucina had not adjusted to life in the Smash World well. Many see her as a boring fighter who would throw out braindead swings and is unwatchable to spectate. In fact, whenever she was scheduled to fight like her one match against Ness, a majority if not all booed against the princess. Initially, she was not bothered by such things. But then, the toxic behavior by certain fans towards her caused her to think otherwise. Doubt plagued her mind. She second-guessed herself in whether she should even continue to compete if everyone despised watching her fight.  
Her insecurities were noted by her beloved Goddess of Light. Palutena felt her heart wrench seeing her fiancée go through such hate by the fans. She did her best to comfort Lucina, but at times she noticed that it was not going to change anything about how the blue-haired woman felt about herself.  
Then she remembered that her birthday was coming up.  
No one really knew about Lucina’s birthday since she hardly disclosed much about herself other than her father, friends, and her soon-to-be wife. Lucina told them that she did not want her birthday to be celebrated to a point where everyone in the mansion was invited.  
One afternoon, Palutena told Pit, Dark Pit, Robin, Reflet, and Chrom to meet with her in one of the private lounges. Lucina had gone to the training facility to sharpen her skills. Once the group was accounted for, the meeting had begun.  
“What’s this meeting about, Lady Palutena?” The white angel asked his goddess.  
“Lucina’s birthday is coming up soon,” she responded.  
“It isn’t until two weeks from now,” the female tactician pointed out. She tilted her head in confusion as what the meeting had to do with her best friend’s birthday.  
“I understand that,” the green-haired deity acknowledged the fact. Her expression revealed her unexpected sadness, which made the others worry.  
“What’s wrong, Lady Palutena?” Pit asked in a concerning tone. He walked up to her and held her hands. “How come you look unhappy?”  
“Lucina has been feeling down lately ever since these so-called fans treat her like absolute crap,” Palutena really wanted to say that to someone other than her lover, which made her feel a bit relieved. “I tried many things to cheer her up, but nothing has been working.”  
“I think I know where she’s going with this,” Reflet put the pieces together and nodded as if he agreed with her intentions.  
“Well, what is it then?” Chrom said to the goddess.  
“I want to plan a surprise for Lucina on her birthday.”  
Everyone else liked the idea. Smiles and nods were noted by Palutena. She knew that the idea was a good one especially if Lucina’s father wanted to get on it.  
“I personally love the idea,” Robin cheered.  
“Same here,” Pit agreed.  
“As long as my daughter is happy, then I will gladly lend a hand,” the Exalt said.  
“That’s excellent,” Palutena clapped her hands together and brightly smiled.  
“Do you have at least some sort of plan?” Reflet wondered.  
“I spoke with Master Hand and I managed to get all of us to schedule our fights before Lucina’s birthday,” she started. Everyone was surprised to hear that information but was relieved that they at least got a day off in the competition.  
“Thank you for doing that,” Chrom appreciated Palutena’s generosity. “What else have you planned?”  
“Not much, unfortunately,” she admitted. “I only planned to go to this new festival in the morning. It’s a small amusement park but it’s something to do while we plan the rest of the day.”  
“Oh, you want to celebrate Lucy’s birthday throughout the entire day,” Robin made the sudden realization after the goddess clarified what she had meant at the end of her sentence.  
“I do,” Palutena was not afraid to say her intentions. “I just want Lucina to be happy on her birthday, and what better way to do it if we all celebrate it together. Since she likes to wake up early, it all works out.”  
“We can definitely think of other things to do that day,” Pit said since he liked his goddess’s idea. “Like going to a beach. The weather is getting warmer and I’m sweating more than I should.”  
“Ooh, I like the beach idea,” Robin smiled. “If you’re thinking of the same beach I’m thinking, I know that we can kayak the shores.”  
“Yeah! You know which beach I’m talking about.”  
“It’s the best one in the city!”  
“Lucina doesn’t go to the beach at all, so let’s make it a good one for my dear princess,” Palutena said being hopeful that her plan would not go to ruins.  
“I’m glad that you care so much for my daughter,” the Exalt spoke all of a sudden, prompting the lounge to be quiet as he stared at the Goddess of Light. Palutena at first was worried how Chrom felt about her and Lucina ever since they came out to the Exalt. At first, he felt a bit weirded out that his daughter fell in love with a goddess. Eventually, he accepted his daughter’s relationship with the Goddess of Light. “You saw how worried she was, and you’re going out of your way just to make her happy. Nothing can make me happier to see the wonderful smile of my daughter. I’m pleased that Lucina found someone who cares that much for her, and I can’t wait for you two to get married.”  
Palutena could not help but blush at Chrom’s sincere words. She had to cover her face because of the embarrassment she was feeling. “Let’s not talk about how much I love her! Can we just get right into planning my fiancée’s birthday?!”  
“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you,” Chrom left a small smirk before becoming serious. “I do have a suggestion.”  
“What is it?” Robin asked.

One week before April 20  
Palutena decided to head to the city on her own while Lucina went to the training facility again. She promised her swordswoman to meet each other at lunch, so the goddess had some time on her hands to roam around the city. However, she had one thing on her mind: a birthday gift for Lucina. Palutena tried her best to get her fiancée a great gift. She got her a butterfly pin that resembled her mask on Valentine’s Day. This time, the green-haired deity tried to not get an expensive present no matter how much she tried not to. She liked to spoil her lover in order to ensure that the Ylissean princess will be pleased.  
She carried a small brown bag and walked into a photo print shop. Luckily, not many people were in the shop, making her errand much quicker to finish. One of the employees was strangely a Mii, so she went to her for service.  
“Hello, how may I help you?” The Mii asked in her polite tone.  
“Hello, I would like to print some photos from my camera,” Palutena took out a small black camera and showed the Mii her camera. “I’m not sure how this all works, but there are some pictures taken that I like to printed out.”  
“Sounds like you got a good amount of photos you want printed out,” the Mii responded, which the goddess nodded. “There is a kiosk to your right where you can select print out as much as you want. And then you come to me. Once that’s settled, we’ll go from there.”  
“Oh, that sounds simple enough,” Palutena chuckled as she walked towards the kiosk. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.”  
Palutena saw a white kiosk with a touch screen. At first, she was confused as she was figuring out how to import her photos onto the contraption. It took several seconds until she noticed a thin slot just underneath the screen. Palutena realized that her camera had an SD card, so she took it out of her camera and inserted it onto the kiosk. A screen of all the photos that the goddess had on her camera showed up. They were small to gaze at, so she had to look closer to the screen in order to see which photos she would select. However, Palutena knew exactly which photos to print out. She chose the photos of her choice and submitted her request to the Mii. Afterward, Palutena walked back to the front desk to meet with the Mii again.  
“I got your request,” she said.  
“That’s good.”  
“Photos will be printed out and finished in 2 days due to the many incoming requests from lots of people.”  
“That’ll be fine as long I get them in less than 7 days.”  
“You will definitely get them in between that timeframe,” the Mii then rung up the cashier so Palutena could pay for the service. “That will be 100G.”  
“Oh, here you go,” the goddess handed her exact change and obtained her receipt.  
“You will be notified when your order is ready for pickup. Would you like to be notified through your phone?”  
“I don’t see why not,” she said to add humor on her tone. “Here’s my number.”  
The Mii employee had input Palutena’s phone number and the system will automatically notify the goddess when the photos were ready to pick up. “It’s all done. You’ll be notified when you can come to pick up your photos.”  
“Great! Thank you for helping me.”  
“My pleasure. Take care.”  
Once Palutena walked outside of the store, she noticed Lucina’s father just on the opposite side of the street. She immediately warped to where Chrom was walking and appeared in front of him.  
“Woah!” He instinctively held the helm of his Falchion before realizing who he was standing in front of. “Oh, it’s just you, Lady Palutena. Were you trying to give me a heart attack?”  
“I was on the opposite side of the street,” she responded with a slight smirk on her face. “It would be terrible for me if I just jaywalk, so I thought I should teleport here instead.”  
“I guess it makes sense,” he shrugged his shoulders and was fine that Palutena went up to him because he knew it was something important. “I’m guessing you came up to me for something?”  
“I thought I could pass the time to talk to you for a bit until Lucina arrives.”  
“I see,” he nodded while closing his eyes. “I do have good news for my daughter’s birthday.”  
“What is it?”  
“Remember the suggestion I mentioned last week?”  
Palutena did recall Chrom’s idea for Lucina’s birthday and her face brightened up as a result. “You mean…”  
“Yes, she’s coming to surprise Lucina,” Chrom had a sincere smile because he was also joyous that his special guest was coming. “Lucina is going to love the special guest I had invited.”  
“Of course she will,” the goddess agreed and chuckled. “She hasn’t seen her ever since Lucina came to this world to compete in this tournament.”  
“A little reunion for us,” the Exalt chuckled as well because he, too, could not wait to see the special guest. He then realized that he had to do something. “Sorry but I have to run an errand. I’ll see you later.”  
“Take care, Chrom,” the goddess made her remarks before she noticed her fiancée walking from afar. She immediately grinned and went forward to meet up with Lucina.  
However, as they were walking to each together, a car drove past them and an object was thrown towards the swordswoman. It did not hit her but landed in front of her. The item was a lifeless, dull doll with a note attached to it. She picked it up and read what was written. The message was ‘bland, boring, and unwatchable’ and she immediately threw it away.  
“Lucina,” Palutena ran up to her and grabbed her hands. “Are you hurt? Did they hit you with something?”  
“They threw some doll at me, but it had a message on it. It said ‘bland, boring, and unwatchable’.” Lucina looked down on the ground and felt melancholy again. “I shouldn’t have come to the city just to eat lunch with you.”  
“Don’t let those idiots insult you just because you’re a skilled fighter and are doing so well in the competition,” the goddess reassured. She pulled Lucina closer and placed her head on the princess’s forehead. “Never let those negative and toxic comments bring you down. You are a skilled fighter, and all of us: Robin, Reflet, Pit, Pittoo, Chrom, and I are always excited to watch you. We want you to do well. Do you know how many times I’ve screamed at the screen for you to win? The only people you should listen to are the people who cheer you on and myself.”  
“I appreciate the kind words,” the blue-haired woman’s tone revealed sadness, which the goddess felt upset to see. “It’s just I’ve been dealing with this sort of hate for years. I thought it had diminished for only to come back worse.”  
“I don’t what you’re going through, but I’m always here to leave you a smile on your face.”  
Despite her generous words, Lucina did not change expression and wanted to return to the mansion. Palutena sighed and continued. “If you like, let’s order food and take it back to our place. How does that sound?”  
“I would prefer that way.”

April 19  
“This can’t be…” a voice of a father said in disbelief that his plan looked like it was going to fall apart. “Please tell me you can still make it to Lucina’s birthday tomorrow.”  
“Not for the whole day,” the woman said on the screen. “I need to take of my Pegasus since no one else is available in the morning. I should be able to get Cordelia to watch her in the afternoon. Once all that’s done, I’ll make my way to this Smash World.”  
“That’s great to hear,” Chrom felt relieved that his special guest was able to come for Lucina’s birthday. “I’ll finally get to see you tomorrow.”  
“Same here! I need to see you and Lucina again. It’s been too long since I saw you both.”  
“On her special day, it’s a fitting time to have all of us together again.”  
“It truly is. Oh, I got to go right now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“We shall.”

April 20  
The sun rose just west of the mansion, a nice cool breeze lightly running through the city. Today was a special day for the Ylissean princess; it was her birthday. Normally, Lucina did not celebrate her birthday, unlike other competitors who do. She would not mind if her birthday was like her regular day. This did not help the fact that she also was receiving countless hate ever since she returned for the new tournament.  
Palutena woke up earlier than her fiancée, knowing that she had the whole day to celebrate with her beloved swordswoman. Looking at her left, she saw Lucina sleeping next to her on their bed, resting her body on the side facing the goddess. A smile crept on the green-haired deity’s face. Then Palutena looked at her phone, noticing a message that was sent to her. Robin sent a message through the group chat they made with the exception of Lucina, Pit, and Dark Pit. The text read, “Chrom, Reflet, and I are prepping up breakfast. See you soon, Palutena.”  
The goddess wrote back, “Great! Lucina and I will down very soon!” Right as she sent the text, she heard a groan coming from Lucina who had woken up. Her blue eyes opened to see her beloved goddess sitting up. “Did the birthday girl get her beauty sleep?”  
“I slept well,” she stretched her arms and sat up. “I didn’t expect you to wake up before I did.”  
“It’s just one of the days where I happen to wake up earlier than you,” Palutena said just to hide from the fact that she did not want to reveal the birthday plan. “You should get ready because I’m getting hungry.”  
“Let me shower first and we can get breakfast together,” the goddess nodded as she saw her lover get out of bed and walked towards the restroom.  
“Lady Palutena,” her laurel was activated and her white angel needed to communicate with her.  
“Oh, what is it, Pit?”  
“Are you and Lucina downstairs yet? We are almost finished with everything.”  
“Lucina is in the shower right now, but we’ll be there soon. Oh, did you get the presents to that restaurant?”  
“Yep, Pittoo and I got all handled. We double-checked to be sure that the manager got them all.”  
“Perfect. We’ll head down there soon. Just hang on for a bit.”  
“Alright, that’ll be fine. I can’t wait for all of us to celebrate Lucina’s birthday,” Pit’s tone showed genuine exuberance since he acknowledged what the swordswoman was going through lately.  
“I do as well, Pit,” Palutena smiled because she could imagine how her fiancée would react to everything that will happen to her. “We’ll be down soon.”  
“We’ll be waiting.”  
Lucina finished cleaning up and was going to dress in her sleeping gown. However, Palutena told her to wear something nice. She even laid out a dark blue V-neck blouse with black pants for her. Lucina was confused as to why her fiancée asked her to wear something nice. The goddess decided to wear a light green dress since she felt like wearing that today. Once they were ready, they made their way down to the lounge. What Lucina did not expect was meeting with Pit, Dark Pit, Robin, Reflet, and Chrom who had prepared a meal for the swordswoman.  
“F-Father, Robin, Reflet, Pit, and Dark Pit,” Lucina shockingly said. “What are you guys doing here? Why are there plenty of foods on the table?”  
“It’s your birthday, silly Lucy,” Robin teased as if she was her big sister. “It’s been rough for you lately, so we thought it would be nice to make some breakfast for you.”  
“Thank you all for being so considerate,” the Ylissean princess brightly smiled. “But I can’t eat all of this by myself.”  
“Oh, no, Lucina,” Chrom chimed in, chuckled at his daughter’s oblivious demeanor. “Don’t you want to eat with your friends and family?”  
“Of course I do,” she immediately answered. “This is all being too generous but thank you all for making me breakfast.”  
“Happy birthday, Lucina,” everyone had in unison, which made the blue-haired woman even happier.  
After breakfast, the group took Lucina to a festival-like amusement park at the city. The perimeter of the area was not large. It was rather a small venue with a few rides but a plethora of games that people can participate in. However, the one thing that caught people’s attention was the variety of art and musical performances seen at the center of the festival. Lucina was excited like a child who wanted to go the happiest place on earth. It was one of the few places she wanted to go because it just intrigued her. They all went on many rides together from spinning cups to drop towers. From the looks of her face, the blue-haired woman was having the time of her life. The exhilarating rush from going on all possible rides had her pumped up to do more activities in little time. Palutena could not help but adore how much Lucina was having fun. She could tell that her suffering was not noticeable. Chrom also felt the same. He got to spend time with his daughter doing activities outside of fighting and training. It really made him feel like he was spending quality time with his daughter the right way.  
They got lunch at one of the food trucks that served tacos and nachos because Lucina had a sudden craving for them. As they ate their food, everyone talked about how entertaining the festival had been despite being at the festival for several hours. Though they got through most of what the festival had in store for them, especially being amused by musical bands and acting shows. Then Pit asked Palutena about games because the white angel wanted to win some prizes for him and his goddess. Speaking of that topic, Lucina also brought up a prize she wanted to get. Because there were so many games to try out, they decided to split into two groups. Pit, Palutena, Lucina, and Chrom were in one group while Robin, Reflet, and Dark Pit were in the other.  
The first group tried out all sorts of games but did not win much since they were “challenging.” Although, Pit did win a big prize when he landed a ring in one of the bottles that hardly anyone could do. He won a plushie panda, which he found adorable to cuddle with. The next game they were going to was where Lucina wanted to play due to a prize she hoped to win. It was a small Eevee plush that she found cute. Lucina was determined to win it at all costs.  
It was a game where people had to shoot water at a small target and the first one to fill their gauge would be the winner. Luckily, it was only four of them to compete, so a nice little competition was not going to hurt.  
“I’m going to win this,” Pit said with determination.  
“This match will be mine to take,” Lucina answered back.  
“Everyone ready?” The vendor said before initiating the game. Once the four were ready to go, the person began the game. Everyone started shooting their targets, hoping to fill up their gauge first. The race was close as all four’s gauges were filling up at near the same rate. Then, someone finished filling their gauge. “We have a winner! Congratulations! You get to choose which prize you like.”  
Palutena had won the game. The other three applauded her winning.  
“Congratulations, Palutena,” Lucina said while feeling a little sad that she was not going to get her prize.  
“Anything you guys do, a goddess can do better,” she jokingly said.  
“It was a close match,” Chrom mentioned but he had fun, so it did not matter to him.  
“So what are you going to get, Lady Palutena?” Pit asked his goddess.  
“I’ll get the Eevee plush.” The vendor got one of the remaining Eevee plush and gave it to her.  
“So she also wants the Eevee plush, too?” Lucina pondered yet felt a bit upset seeing what just happened.  
“That’s a great choice to pick,” the white angel said cheerfully.  
“Oh, I didn’t get this for myself,” the green-haired woman admitted, confusing Pit for a moment. She then turned to face Lucina and presented the Eevee plush to her. “It’s for you. Happy birthday, love.”  
“W-what?” The Ylissean princess stammered, feeling a bit surprised that the Goddess of Light was giving her prize to her just like that. “But you won fair and square, I shouldn’t be handed something you earned.”  
“Don’t be like that,” she responded with a little pout. “I know you like this Eevee plush. Did you really think I would pick a prize for myself? If you or I won, we were going to pick the same prize regardless. I won this for you. Besides, this Eevee would love to live in our room together.”  
“Do… you really mean that?” A smile crept on Lucina’s lips. “I feel bad for taking it.”  
“What’s more important to me is giving this Eevee to you. It’s your birthday, and you deserve everything nice given to you, especially if it’s coming from your fiancée.”  
“T-thank you, Palutena,” Lucina took the Eevee and hugged it tightly. “You’re too kind.”  
“You’re so cute when you’re like this,” the goddess planted a kiss on Lucina’s forehead, causing the blue-haired woman to slightly blush.  
“That’s so sweet,” Pit said with a bright smile.  
“This has been a great day,” Lucina said while still hugging her Eevee plush.  
“Oh, but we’re not done yet. We got the rest of the day to celebrate your birthday, Lucy dear,” Palutena chirped.  
“There’s more?” The future princess was bewildered that her birthday celebration was still ongoing.  
“Oh, look at the time,” the goddess checked the time and saw that her second-to-last reservation was coming close. “We got to go to the next place on our list.”  
“There’s a list?” More confusion was running through the swordswoman’s mind.  
“Let’s regroup at the exit. We did a lot here.”  
Their next destination was east of the festival. It was not even far at all; it was walking distance. Upon reaching their destination, they saw a beach wide as one could possibly imagine. There were so many people so finding a spot on the beach looked like a tough task.  
“We’re going to the beach?” Lucina asked in shock. “I’m not in proper attire for this.”  
“Don’t worry. We all came prepared for this,” Robin revealed a bag that had her swimsuit inside. Everyone else had their swimsuits as well along with Palutena who also packed Lucina’s swimwear.  
“I was not informed for this.”  
“It’s a surprise, Lucina,” Pit said. “We thought it would better to have you surprised rather than you knowing what to expect.”  
“Well, I am surprised that you all did this for me,” she admitted. “I do not know what else is in store for me, but I will enjoy every moment.”  
They did spend a little bit of time relaxing on the beach in their swimwear. Afterward, they all went to kayak around the shore. Lucina at first was a bit nervous about kayaking since she never did it and was worried that something may go wrong. Thankfully for the future princess, they had a kayak tour guide who helped them the basics of learning to row and a tour around the shore. Because they were in odd numbers, they had to use four kayaks with one of them being single rower. Palutena and Lucina were in one, Robin and Dark Pit in one, Chrom and Pit in another, and Reflet by himself. The kayak trip overall went smoothly well. No one fell overboard and everyone was safe from harm. After they returned, everyone unloaded the equipment back into one of the storages.  
“I never knew kayaking could take so much physical effort,” Lucina messaged her arms, feeling like they could fall off at any moment.  
“But did you enjoy it?” Robin asked.  
“I absolutely did,” she admitted, giving that wholesome smile that everyone liked. “I never realize how exciting kayaking can be. Being able to go to areas on the water feels surreal. This all has been magnificent. I had a great time everyone.”  
“I’m happy to hear that you’re having the time of your life on your birthday,” Chrom smiled. “But there’s one more thing to do.”  
“How many more activities have you planned father?!”  
“It’s actually the last one.”  
“I see,” she nodded. “I think there’s enough energy inside me for one last activity.”  
“We are on time,” Palutena quietly said.  
“Did you say something, Palu?”  
“I was muttering nonsense, Lucy,” the green-haired woman quickly responded. “The sun is about to go down soon. So this last thing you got on your birthday is a lovely dinner at Smash Towers.”  
“That’s an expensive restaurant to go to,” Lucina blurted out. “It’s also difficult to even reserve a table.”  
“Don’t doubt what they all can do,” she slyly said.  
“We managed to get a table for all of us on the roof while viewing the beautiful lights of the city at night and the full moon tonight,” the male tactician revealed.  
“You all did this for me?” Lucina was at lost for words at hearing what was being heard.  
“Of course we did,” Pit responded. “You earned this after everything that has happened to you. This is to celebrate the day you were born and the amazing accomplishments you did.”  
“Thank you. Thank you, everyone, for doing all of this for me,” she felt like she was going to cry for feeling so loved by her friends, father, and fiancée.  
“Just wait until dinner then you can really thank everyone here,” Palutena said to lighten up the mood. “First, we have to return to the mansion, get cleaned up first, and then head out.”  
Everyone made their way back to the mansion to shower and wear much nicer clothes at the most well-known restaurant. Lucina wore a blue dress, a solid color that also had glittered to make her shine. Palutena had a red dress that appeared similar to her normal attire. Pit and Dark Pit wore suits as told by the goddess herself. Reflet went with business casual attire by wearing a red sweater with a white buttoned shirt over it and tan pants. Robin decided to wear a pink Plegian robe like one of her alternate outfits. Chrom ended up going with a black turtleneck sweater with a navy blue jacket along with brown pants to complement his clothing. They were all ready to get dinner at Smash Towers, which they were all excited to try. The group met at the lobby. Once all were accounted for, they made their way to the restaurant.  
Upon reaching the destination, the building looked much bigger in person as the interior looked so high from where they stood. Inside, they noticed that there were multiple floors with many tables and customers at each one. What really was surprising about this place was that there was a kitchen on each floor with the exception of the roof, which was incredible to think about. Palutena informed the front about their reservation for Lucina’s birthday. Confirming that they had made a reservation, the employee guided them to an elevator. It took some time for the group to reach the roof where they were going to dine in the fresh air while viewing the city lights when it became dark.  
There was a table for nine, and everyone took whichever seat they wanted. Palutena sat next to her fiancée, Dark Pit next to Robin, Pit and Reflet next together, and Chrom was left with the empty seats across from his daughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.  
“Thank you for coming to Smash Towers,” the waiter said. “I’ll be your server tonight. Is this the first time you all have been here?”  
All nodded as they have never been to the most prestigious restaurant known in the city. “Because this is a special reservation and occasion, we will be providing a 5-course meal for everyone here, so I hope you guys are all hungry.”  
“We made sure that all of our stomachs are empty,” the goddess said in a playful tone.  
“Great, now would anyone of you like to order any drinks?”  
“I will get water,” Chrom said.  
“Same here as well,” Reflet decided.  
“I’ll get an orange soda,” Pit said.  
“Angel, let’s get iced tea together,” Robin told her black angel.  
“Sure, why not?”  
“We’ll get the biggest citrus iced tea size you got.”  
“Sounds good,” the waiter said while writing the order on the notepad. “What about you two?”  
“Get me a bottle of champagne and two glasses for me and my Lucina,” the green-haired goddess said as she wrapped her arm around the swordswoman’s shoulders.  
“Perfect and I’ll be getting your drinks soon along with the food,” the waiter then noticed two empty seats and wondered if the two guests were coming. He faced to Chrom, “Sir, are your two guests coming?”  
“They should be,” he replied. Though, the Exalt was concerned that his special guests were not going to make it on time or not at all. “If they do come, they will also get water and some juice for the-“  
“Are we too late?!” A voice that Chrom and Lucina immediately recognized as a woman with long, grayish hair and young girl with long blue hair entered looking panicked as if they missed the special day for the swordswoman. The woman tripped on her boots and fell on the floor.  
“Sumia! Are you okay?!” Chrom stood up and ran to her. “Are those heels? Boots and heels don’t suit you if you keep falling like that.”  
“I’m sorry, but I had to rush here because we can’t miss our daughter’s birthday,” his wife replied as she got up by holding her her husband’s hand. “Where is she?”  
Sumia and Cynthia saw their beloved daughter sitting next to the goddess that Lucina always talked about back in Ylisse. They both were so overjoyed that they finally got to see her in such a long time.  
“Oh, my dear, Lucina!” Sumia ran to her daughter’s side and hugged her. “I missed you so much!”  
“It’s so great to see you, mother,” Lucina embraced as tightly as she could. She tried her best to suppress her tears due to the sheer happiness that her entire family was here in the Smash world. “I was not expecting you and Cynthia to come here.”  
“How can I not?” Her mother responded with a bright smile. “I will not miss my daughter’s birthday no matter where you are.  
“Sister Lucina!” Cynthia squealed like a girl much different than she usually acted. She embraced her as well. “I missed my big sister because it’s hard to find strong sparing opponents. Have you been kicking butt at this tournament?”  
“I have, Cynthia,” Lucina said as she placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “I’m considered one of the strongest fighters here currently.”  
“That’s great!” Cynthia cheered as she tried to box Lucina. “I bet I can take some people down in the Smash competition.”  
“You could if you really tried,” the future princess chuckled before she realized she had to introduce her fiancée to the rest of her family. “Mother, Cynthia, this is the Goddess of Light, Palutena. She’s my fiancée and soon-to-be wife. Palutena, this is my mother and sister Cynthia.”  
“I’m so glad that I get to meet my future mother-in-law and sister-in-law!” The goddess happily and playfully shook Sumia’s hand.  
“I can’t believe Lucina is going to marry a freaking goddess,” Cynthia teased her sister. “You got quite a taste there, Lucina.”  
“That may be true, but I truly love her. That’s why I am going to marry her,” the blue-haired woman responded while trying to hide her blush.  
“So have you guys started eating?” Sumia wondered.  
“We haven’t,” Chrom replied. “We are about to start our 5-course meal soon.”  
“5-course meal?!” The sister shouted.  
“Good. I need to eat after a long day in Ylisse,” Sumia sighed, trying to not think about the stressful day earlier. She and Cynthia sat next to Chrom and were able to talk to Lucina and Palutena about everything.  
The meals they all had were some of the finest cuisines that they had eaten in a long time. Each one had to savor just how delicious and amazing the food they had eaten. The meals were a mix of seafood, salads, grilled meats, and a variety of vegetables. It was definitely filling, but all of it was worth it because everyone came together to celebrate the Ylissean princess’s birthday. Chrom and Sumia were a bit worried about Lucina drinking with Palutena. However, after seeing how the goddess was making sure her lover was drinking to her limits, they were not as concerned and just enjoyed their time together.  
After dinner, it was time for the true final ending of Lucina’s birthday. Once the table was cleared, Palutena nodded to her father and Robin on the cue.  
“It has been such a magnificent today; it truly has,” Lucina spoke with such joy. “I did not expect to spend the full day to be with my friends, family, and fiancée.”  
“Lucina,” her father began talking. “A lot has happened you, so this a day to celebrate the great deeds you have done in your life.”  
“You are a strong woman, Lucina,” Reflet softly said but could be heard. “I have never met someone like that. Enjoy your day while it lasts.”  
“I still am in shock that you all did this for me,” the future princess said with her voice shaking a bit.  
“Well,” Robin intervened. “It wasn’t really all of us that planned this.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Surprise!” Palutena hugged her lover on her side, causing Lucina to try to break off the hug in embarrassment. Her face suddenly became red.  
“Palutena! What are you doing?! Let go of me!”  
“It was I who did all of this,” she revealed, giggling at her fiancée’s sheepishness. “I did all of this for you.”  
“You… did this for me?” Lucina turned to see the goddess’s face after she broke off the hug. “Why did you do all of this?”  
“Lucina,” Palutena held the swordswoman’s hands together. “I was hurt to hear that you’ve been suffering because of the toxic community.”  
“I know,” Lucina looked down before the deity lifted her chin and placed her forehead onto hers.  
“I really wanted to make you happy, and lately it hasn’t been working. So I thought I try to take you to places that you’ve never been to on your birthday. I think it was working because you were having so much fun and never expressed any sadness today. I just want you to be happy. That was all I wanted to do.”  
“P-Palutena,” Lucina began tearing up after listening to her goddess did all that just so the blue-haired woman could have the time of her life. She embraced her as tightly as she could. “Thank you for everything. You truly are the best. I’m so glad that we will spend our lives together.”  
“As do I, my dear Lucina,” Palutena hugged her back before realizing that her gifts needed to be given. “There is one more thing to do.”  
“What else is there to do?”  
“Your gifts.”  
“You guys got presents for me? You didn’t have to. This all would have sufficed.”  
“My present was bringing Sumia and Cynthia for a family reunion,” her father said with a smile. “It may be strange, but I think it’s enough.”  
“Angel and I chipped in and got you this,” Robin picked up a medium-sized box from under the table that Lucina apparently understand why the table felt so weird to her. “Happy birthday, Lucy!”  
The birthday girl unwrapped and saw a blue butterfly clock. It was beautiful with the time engraved around the structure.  
“It’s so beautiful,” Lucina smiled. “Thank you, Robin and Dark Pit.”  
“Happy birthday!” Robin cheered.  
“You deserve a happy birthday, Lucina,” the black angel said with a smile.  
“Reflet and I also did the same thing and got you this,” Pit pulled out a bag and handed to the Ylissean princess. “Happy birthday!”  
Lucina opened the bag and saw a figurines of her, Palutena, Chrom, Pit, and Dark Pit. She could not believe that such merchandise existed and giggled because of it.  
“They are all adorable, but why these in particular?”  
“It represents all of us as a family,” Pit said, smiling at the thought and almost made him emotional. “I get to have another mother and relatives-in-laws that I never really had.”  
“Pit…” Palutena said before Lucina stopped her.  
“It’s okay,” the swordswoman replied. “You put a lot of thought into this, Pit, and I love your and Reflet’s gifts. They are valuable and precious to me.”  
“Really? I’m glad that you think that!” Pit’s smile was filled with pleasure.  
“Now for the last one,” the goddess said. Admittedly, she felt nervous about how Lucina would feel about this particular gift. It was not an expensive one, so the thought worried her for a bit. “Happy birthday, Lucina.”  
She handed her a large book, which intrigued Lucina as-a-matter-of-factly. The title of the book already made her heart skip a beat. It was titled ‘Palutena x Lucina.’ She opened the first page and saw pictures of her and Palutena spending time together. There were many pictures of them hugging, going on dates, traveling to places, and kissing. A teardrop fell from her left eye as she tried to hold back her tears.  
“It’s perfect,” Lucina said with a crack in her tone. “I’ve never seen images of Palutena and me together before.”  
“This is all the memories we’ve spent together ever since we started dating,” she said as she wrapped her arm around Lucina. “I want to reminisce the great times we’ve had whenever we decide to look at this photo album. Do… you like it?”  
“I love it!” Lucina blurted out as she continuously opened through the many more pictures taken with her and the goddess. She then saw a page that had nothing. In fact, the remaining portion of the album had nothing. “Are there no more pictures?”  
“There’s plenty more to come like our wedding, honeymoon, and things we’ll do as a married couple. There’s many more in the future to look ahead. I want to share everything with you. Lucina, you are perfect. You are the greatest person whom I ever fell in love with. I can’t think of a single time where I can’t spend a day without you. I love you, Lucina. I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
A smile and tears ran down on Lucina’s face. It was all so much to take in because of the genuine and beautiful remark that Palutena had expressed. Lucina moved her lover’s face with her right hand towards her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The Goddess of Light was blushing immensely but returned the kiss. It felt such a sweet, tender moment for the two as their love continued to be stronger and cannot be broken. Robin swiftly took Palutena’s camera and stole a picture of the couple kissing right before they broke off the kiss.  
“Happy birthday, Lucina,” the green-haired deity said as she caressed Lucina’s right cheek.  
“I love you, Palutena. Whatever the future holds, I’ll know that it’ll be a bright one because I get to spend each day of my life with you.”  
“This is such a cute moment,” Sumia squealed lightly because she, too, knew the kind of love her daughter had.  
“I know right?!” Robin immediately agreed. “They are so cute together.”  
“This truly has been the greatest birthday I’ve had; I’ll never forget it,” Lucina said as she rubbed her nose against Palutena’s.  
“A perfect birthday for a perfect fiancée,” Palutena smiled as she gave a quick kiss on Lucina’s lips. “I think you’ve had a day since we celebrated all day.”  
“Can all of us take a picture here? I would like to make memories of this day.”  
“Of course, my dear Lucina.”


End file.
